


Перезагрузка

by neks6737



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neks6737/pseuds/neks6737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В нагрудном кармане ветровки он нащупывает что-то плотное и достает паспорт, в котором черным по белому ясно написано, что его владельца зовут Чон Мину, родился в 1981 году в Сеуле, но с фотографии на него смотрит щекастый парень с кривым носом. Он бледнеет и выхватывает зеркальце из руки Лухана. В отражении тот же самый парень, что и на фотографии, и это явно не то лицо, которое он привык видеть каждый день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перезагрузка

Он просыпается, когда ему в лицо прилетает сначала одной скомканной салфеткой, потом второй и, наконец, пустым пластиковым стаканчиком. Симпатичная девушка, вольготно развалившаяся на сиденье напротив, довольно улыбается и протягивает руку:

\- Я Лухан, приятно познакомиться. Сэхун, я уж думал, что ты надолго вырубился. 

\- Ээээ, - отвечает Сэхун и зависает.

Девушка (?) тем временем достает карманное зеркальце из кармана и принимается поправлять длинные распущенные пряди. Сэхун молча пялится на нее пару минут, потом неуверенно говорит:

\- Мину. Меня зовут Мину. Кажется. 

Лухан отрывается от своего занятия, внимательно изучает лицо Сэхуна и удивленно спрашивает:

\- Мдааааа, это столкновение стаканчика и твоего черепа оказалось фатальным или ты после перезагрузки в себя не пришел? 

Сэхун молчит и предпочитает смотреть в окно поезда, незаметно изучая свои карманы в надежде найти хоть какие-то документы. В нагрудном кармане ветровки он нащупывает что-то плотное и достает паспорт, на котором черным по белому ясно написано, что его владельца зовут Чон Мину, родился в 1981 году в Сеуле, но с фотографии на него смотрит щекастый парень с кривым носом. Он бледнеет и выхватывает зеркальце из руки Лухана. В отражении тот же самый парень, что и на фотографии, и это явно не то лицо, которое он привык видеть каждый день. 

\- Ваши билеты, - мужчина в темно-синей форме проводника нависает над плечом Лухана, незаметно пытаясь заглянуть ему в декольте. Тот кокетливо улыбается в ответ, а Сэхуну хочется выцарапать свои мозги, потому что он совсем ничего не понимает. 

Мимо их окон со стуком проносится товарняк и прежде, чем шум от него исчезает позади, их всех накрывает взрывом. 

**

\- Совсем ничего не помнишь? – Лухан жует жвачку – до Сэхуна доносится слабый банановый аромат – и рассматривает собственные ногти с неподдельным интересом. 

\- Нет? – пожав плечами, Сэхун впервые задумывается о том, что осталось в его голове, а что вынесло за ее пределы.

По всему выходило, что он – Чон Мину, менеджер среднего звена в GS Group. Не женат, детей нет, недавно купил в кредит квартиру. Абсолютно законопослушен. Девушку рядом зовут Суён, а не странным именем Лухан, и они едут на какую-то конференцию. Наконец, Сэхун с грустью констатирует, что ни черта не понимает.

\- Раз такой умный, - он запинается, потому что ему однозначно непривычно обращаться к девушке как к мужчине, - то рассказывай, что тут происходит.

\- Я начинаю понимать, почему в отдел тебя выбрали, ты непробиваемый, - улыбается Лухан. – Этот поезд взорвался сегодня в восемь утра. Видел туннель, который мы проезжали, прежде чем ты заснул? Там стоят биметрические датчики, со всех пассажиров сняли показания. А после взрыва смоделировали обстановку в поезде на текущий момент и подгрузили нас в наиболее подходящие тела.

\- Я все еще не понимаю, - пожимает плечами Сэхун и почти с раздражением наблюдает, как переднюю половину вагона заполняет пламя.

**

\- Это начинает надоедать, - Сэхун в третий раз за сегодня показывает билеты проводнику и лишь отмахивается в ответ на его удивленный взгляд. 

\- Ладно, в целом я понял, но что мы тут забыли? – продолжает он, как только проводник отходит достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать их разговор.

\- Нам нужно найти бомбу и узнать про нее как можно больше, чтобы понять, как отыскать взрывателя. Как видишь, все просто, - разводит руками Лухан.

\- А зачем двоих-то посылать? Ты и один бы справился.

\- А я в бомбах нихрена не разбираюсь, - Лухан улыбается так радостно, что Сэхуну хочется врезать ему по морде и останавливает его только то, что тот сейчас девушка. – Я подстраховка, а ты – жутко умный спец по бомбам. Кто же знал, что ты так тормозишь?

\- Знаешь, ты очень... милая, - Сэхун встает и отряхивает брюки от непонятно откуда взявшихся крошек, - когда молчишь. И раз ты такой умный, то может, подскажешь, как я могу разобраться в бомбе, если я ни черта не помню?

\- Ну, это легко, - посмотрев на изящные часики, отвечает Лухан. – Вот нас сейчас взорвут, сделаем откат, и будем реанимировать твои супер-мозги. Пять… четыре… три…

\- Мне это надоело, - громко жалуется проводнику Сэхун, продолжая стоять в проходе.

**

\- … значит, так. Червовая дама уронила пиковую десятку бубновому королю в туалет, а потом пиковый валет отнял у нее сапоги за семерку треф. Расставь карты в порядке убывания, только быстро.

\- Бубновый король, червовая дама, пиковый валет, пиковая десятка, семерка треф, - быстро проговаривает Сэхун и испытывающее смотрит на увлеченного Лухана. 

\- Теперь слушай, - Лухан начинает насвистывать простенькую мелодию. – Отвечай, не задумываясь. Как тебя зовут и где работаешь?

\- О Сэхун, лейтенант DSС, - быстро говорит Сэхун и растерянно замолкает, переваривая информацию. Погибший во время взрыва Чон Мину благополучно растворяется, а память О Сэхуна, его собственная память, возвращается сразу, одной вспышкой, что отдается приступом боли в висках.

Лухан сидит на столе, неприлично выставив в узкий проход длинные ноги в мини-юбке, и рассеяно накручивает локон на указательный палец. Сэхун бесцеремонно спихивает его обратно на сиденье, складывает руки на груди и подозрительно щурит глаза:

\- Моего постоянного напарника зовут Пак Чанёль, так какого черта тут ты?

\- А Чанёля в последний момент передали для усиления другого отдела. Там у них ЧП, и их капитан очень просил. А меня приставили к тебе в няньки, - Лухан возвращается на свое место и бережно расправляет складки. 

\- Как же ты меня достал, - Сэхун со стоном опускает голову на стол и закрывает ее руками. 

**

\- Ну вот, отлично справились! – Чунмен радостно трясет руку Сэхуну, пока тот лежит на диване и старательно себя жалеет. В общем итоге ему пришлось умирать еще пятнадцать раз, прежде чем они нашли бомбу в вентиляционном люке возле туалета, так что теперь голова просто раскалывается и все, о чем он мечтает, умещается в выключенный свет, мягкую постель и упаковку аспирина перед сном. 

\- Познакомься, это твой новый напарник, Лухан. Чанёль пока задержится у Бэкхёна в отделе, там какие-то сложности… в общем, мир вам, дружба, радуга… 

Чунмен, правильно оценив выражение лица окончательно озверевшего Сэхуна, выпихивает вперед опешившего Лухана и смывается на другой конец комнаты. А Сэхун, скользнув взглядом по напарнику, приходит к выводу, что смирение – добродетель, а сидеть за убийство ему пока не хочется.

\- С тебя пиво, - бурчит Сэхун и отбирает у Лухана стакан с минералкой, блаженно делая первый глоток. – Может быть, тогда желание врезать тебе станет немного слабее.

\- Два пива, - широко улыбается в ответ Лухан, присаживаясь рядом. – И ты мне расскажешь, как ты докатился до такой жизни.


End file.
